Wells often use screen systems in their production string to filter solid particles (e.g., sand) greater than a permitted size. Some wells are gravel packed by placing gravel in the annulus around the well screen system. For example, in an open-hole completion, gravel is typically placed between the wall of the wellbore and the production string. Alternatively, in a cased-hole completion, gravel is placed between a perforated casing string and the production string. In both types of completions, formation fluids flow from the subterranean formation into the production string through the gravel pack and well screen system.
The gravel is carried into the well with a carrier liquid in a slurry. Premature loss of the carrier liquid into the formation can result in an incomplete packing of the production interval and cause sand bridges to form in the annulus. Alternate flow paths through the well screen systems can be used to provide an alternate path around the sand bridges. For example, shunt tubes in the well screen assemblies and jumper tubes between the well screen assemblies can be used to bypass sand bridges.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.